Forever Waiting
by Through Darkness and Light
Summary: Naruto's been dead for 500 years. Yet his spirit still roams Konoha. He's waiting for that one special person to finally join him in the afterlife. SasuNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**A short one-shot. Inspired by a fanart I found on DeviantArt.**

**Warnings: Character Death  
Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

* * *

**Forever Waiting**

**Naruto PoV**

-------------------------------------------

I've been waiting you. Even though I don't remember how long it has been since I've seen you. The memories I have of us together seem like they occurred yesterday. It's been a while hasn't it, since you've been in Konoha? You're here on vacation visiting family. Remembering still hurts me, but we promised didn't we? Here I am, floating between the lands of the living and the dead waiting for you like I promised. As I think further I remember smaller details.

Seeing you here, it warms my heart. You can't see me though. Not until it's time though. I frown remembering that it's been over 500 years since my death. You followed soon after, but since you died away from Konoha I was doomed to stay in oblivion your soul went to heaven without me. I watch you. You're walking alone after having brushed of those who call themselves your friends. You probably feel half empty. You don't remember anything from your past life. Maybe I can change that. I close my eyes and sigh in contempt; I can still feel your warmth around me. The warmth you held me in those last precious moments.

* * *

_Everything hurts. We've been fighting for over a day now. We're not even close to winning. When our ANBU team was sent out on this S-classed mission we weren't expecting this._

_Kunai and shuriken fly past me, some barely nicking me. My armor protects me from such weapons even though it's worn out after so much abuse. I jump to the side to avoid another ninja. A large crater forms as his fist connects with the ground where I had been standing mille-seconds ago. His head snaps to the side, his enraged eyes staring into mine. He knows what I am even though my mask tries to conceal it._

_He laughs hollowly as he stands up straight and stretches. I can hear his bones cracking and he groans. I grab my katana to prepare to defend myself. I wasn't able to do anymore since my chakra was nearly depleted. My tenant is known for having nearly limitless chakra, but it seems that it isn't as limitless as we all thought._

_I can hear him groan in the back of my mind. He's suffering. Even though we never seem to agree I cringe. If he suffers I do as well. Now he's growling at me. Mad because I'm not doing anything, only staring at my opponent. _

_The ninja slowly walks out of the crater. Every step he takes forwards, I take one back. I watch him closely. I once again cringe as I step on a large branch, causing me to topple over. I shout in pain, my leg is broken and isn't being healed._

_He steps over the log chuckling down at me. I look at him in fear. I can't do anything. It was a trap. The group of ninja we were sent after were planning us on doing that and were waiting for us. They were greater in number, but we had more experience._

_The man sits down on the log and crosses his arms and looks down at me. His stare is frightening. I look around, furiously searching for my comrades. _

_Suddenly I scream in pain. He's sitting next to me now, smirking as he twists the kunai embedded in my leg. I scream louder as he pushes it in deeper and twists it again. It hurts. The pain is burning through my whole body. I'm powerless; it's hard to believe that my life is going to end like this. He pulls the kunai out of my leg and I grunt. He looks at me again, his eyes filled with loathing._

_Slowly he rolls over and straddles me. I shout and try to get him off, but he pins my legs down with his thighs and holds my hands at my sides. He chuckles lowly again; I can feel his body vibrate above mine. He uses an earth jutsu to keep my hands in place and I struggle once more, but I'm exhausted and can't get it pff. His hand lazily trails from my neck down towards my abdomen. _

"_Your ANBU tattoo is on your left arm, although when I look at your body you seem more female." He laughs and slowly starts unhooking my armor. I gasp and try to get loose from my restraints again. They only seem to grow tighter._

"_Of course, I know who you are Kitsune. Stories around the whole continent portrait you. Virtually indestructible and breathtakingly beautiful."_

_His hands slide down lower towards my pants and I whimper. He pauses for a second, as if in thought and brings his hands back up to my chest._

"_I'd rather see your face first." He smirks evilly and reaches up to grab my mask._

_A strangled shout appears from behind me and the man's eyes widen. He hesitates for a second before reaching for his kunai and plunges it into my chest just before he's knocked off me. I cough. I can taste a coppery substance filling in my mouth and as I cough it splatters all over my body. I can hear other people shouting, I hear familiar voices. Arms wrap around my limp body and turn me slightly so I don't choke on my own blood and hands take off my mask. I look up and gaze into your beautiful onyx eyes._

_You don't have your mask on anymore, it's probably lying in pieces somewhere in the battlefield. Your face is grief stricken._

"_You have to try to hold on for a little longer. Sakura's going to be here any moment and she's going to fix you ok? Just hold on a tad bit longer for me."_

_Your hands press onto the large wound in my chest. You look away for a moment as you frantically call for our medic. I can faintly fell her chakra signature close in on us and I see more faces. They're standing around us. I can see Kiba, Chouji and Neji watch the two of us together. Sakura's face joins the picture just as my eyes slip shut._

"_No, you have to keep your eyes open and stay awake! Come on; hold on for a little longer!" Something falls onto my cheek and I slowly open my eyes._

_You're crying. Why are you crying? For me? It isn't necessary. I absently feel Sakura's hands hovering over my body trying to heal my wounds. I want to tell her that it isn't any use, but cough up more blood instead. I grab her hands and she pauses and looks at me. Her green eyes are puffy and red and tears finally escape as she understands what I want. She removes her hands and quietly sobs as she covers her face with them. You're staring at her, then you start shout at her. Why did she stop? I could still be saved. She shook her head and stood up to stand by the others, giving us our space._

_You look at me again; I've only seen so much emotion on your face once. I slowly bring up my hand and caress your cheek. Your hand comes up and covers mine. I struggle with words, but I'm sure you can understand what I mean._

"_Sas… Waiti' for yo… Kono'a …Forev-" _

"_I know… I won't keep you waiting long."_

"_Dun… Kill…" I cough again and you smile gently and kiss the palm of my hand._

"_I won't. I promise." I can feel my strength leaving me. I panic on the inside. I knew I only had a few seconds left and tried to smile up at you._

"_Always… Love you." I manage to bring out._

_My breath leaves me and my eyes close slowly. Your warmth surrounds me. The last thing I hear is you faintly pledging your love to me. Then everything is black._

* * *

My eyes snap open and I gasp as I reach down to my chest. I slowly push aside the white robe I'm wearing and trace the spot where my scar should have been. I follow you as you absently walk back towards your hotel. You're alone at the moment. Your father and brother are working and your mother is in the hospital visiting your aunt.

Your life is so much more peaceful here. I lose sight of you and panic slightly. I float towards the door and walk right through it. You're laying on your bed now. You have your eyes closed and as I listen your breathing evens out.

I move over towards the edge of the bed and sit down next to you. You don't seem to feel anything at all, I'm a little disappointed. I watch you sleep for more than an hour before you slightly start to stir again. My hand runs through your hair and then over your cheek, just like before. I stare at my arm as it changes from translucent to solid. I smile half heartily behind my mask.

Slowly your eyes flutter open and it takes a second or two before you can actually focus on me. You gasp and swat my hand away as you sit up. You glare at me much like you used to do and I smile.

"I've heard about you."

I look at you and cock my head slightly as you press your back against the wall.

"You're that spirit, the one who haunts Konoha waiting for his lover to join him in the afterlife."

I nod once slowly and you look at me again. You squint your eyes as you take in my appearance. Your eyes follow the ripple pattern of my white robe and you look at my porcelain fox ANBU mask. Don't you recognize me at all? You answer me as though you hear my thoughts.

"I don't know who you really are… Or why you're here with me, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

My heart breaks. I already expected that reaction, but wasn't expecting it to hurt so much. You seem to sense my discomfort and inch towards me. You reach out and touch my robe. I flinch and stand up again. Your eyes follow me and you frown slightly.

"Hey I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything… Can you talk?"

I hesitate. My eyes flash down towards my feet, which are starting to disappear slowly. Your eyes follow my gaze and shock is written on your face. In an act of desperation I take my mask off and smile at you.

You stare at me for a moment. Your mouth agape as you take in my features. Your eyes graze over and you shake your head. I'm nearly gone when you look up again. Your eyes tell me what I need to know.

"Na… Naruto?"

I grin and walk towards you and place a kiss on your cheek before I disappear completely. Gasping you shoot up from the bed and look around. Tears fill your eyes as you search for me again.

"Naruto? Naruto!? Don't leave me again!!"

I float towards you and place my hand on your cheek. You stop and raise your hand up as if wanting to cover mine. I smile.

"Sasuke, I'm still waiting here for you. I'll always love you." I whisper.

You nod.

"This time I won't make you wait."

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Maahh no further comments.**


	2. AN

As everyone must have heard weird things have been going on at FF . net Fics being deleted and authors being banned.

I for one am going to move my fics over to other sites and update on as long as I still can.

This is really short, and might be shocking to some fo you. But I encourage that you do the same.

You can find me and my fics at: http: / www . fictionesque . com /profile/TDaL and http: / anime . adultfanfiction .net / ?no=1296868973


End file.
